Rompecabezas de un amor eterno
by Barriosmari
Summary: Quinn está soltera de nuevo y, como un milagro, la tan esperada oportunidad para Puck aparece.  One-shot.


**Hace rato que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Quick, y acá está. Lo hice recién, en poco más de una hora. Es que simplemente son muy tiernos juntos. Me encantaría que para el final de la serie (que ojalá falte mucho), Finn se quede con Rachel y Puck con Quinn. ¡Espero les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

Puck caminaba por los pasillos del colegio solo. Una semana más en McKinley había finalizado, y el tan esperado viernes había llegado al fin. No había sido un día distinto. Nada salía de lo común desde que había vivido aquello. Aquello que no podría olvidarse nunca, que dejó una gran huella en su vida. El nacimiento de su hija. A partir de allí nada importó. No la tenía en sus brazos, no pudo experimentar ser padre teniendo la oportunidad justo frente a sus ojos. Pero lo sintió. Por un momento, cuando la vio por primera vez, se lo imaginó absolutamente todo. Se imaginó a Quinn amamantándola antes de ir a acompañarlo a la cama. Las difíciles primeras noches como padres, turnándose para levantarse a ver a la niña. Se imaginó tener una familia con ella. Con ellas dos.

Pero no pudo, Beth fue entregada a los brazos de alguien que podría criarla mejor. Eso, por mucho que le doliese, él sabía que era lo correcto. Aún así, jamás pudo quitarse aquel recuerdo de su memoria. Haber visto a la niña había sido como conocer a un ángel. Una hermosa y pequeña angelita rubia. Que posiblemente jamás volvería a ver.

Siguió caminando hacia la salida, sin saber que hacer después. No tenía planes para el fin de semana, pero para Noah Puckerman siempre algo le terminaba surgiendo. Quizás unas cervezas para desahogar ese vacío, o en todo caso alguna chica.

De repente, escuchó unos llantos de mujer, no muy lejanos. Miro a su alrededor pero no había más que estudiantes conversando, o simplemente, sin llorar. Pero agudizó su oído para identificar de donde venían esas lágrimas. A su lado estaba la puerta al baño de chicas y al acercarse a la misma, se aseguró por completo que el llanto venía de allí. Y lo reconoció.

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Quinn Fabray prácticamente ya ni le hablaba. Había salido con Sam por un tiempo, y ahora volvía a estar soltera. Pero por la culpa de Finn, con quién se besó traicionando al rubio.

Finn, pensar que ese muchacho solía ser su mejor amigo. Pero eso también había quedado en el pasado. Lo extrañaba, pero no había demasiado que pudiese hacer. Puck había dejado embarazada a su primera novia y besado a la segunda, Rachel Berry. Otra más que entraba en el pentágono de relaciones entrecruzadas. Hasta el mismo Puck había salido con ella por unos días. Una especie de atracción judía que no duró demasiado por una simple razón: Rachel amaba a Finn, y Puck, lo aceptase o no, estaba enamorado de Quinn.

El día del nacimiento de Beth, mientras ambos la observaban encantados por una ventanilla, ella le había preguntado si él la amaba. Él le contestó, con toda la honestidad posible, que sí, y que en ese momento más que nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que seguía sintiendo aquello por ella, y en realidad, esa era la verdadera razón por la que le preocupaba tanto que esté llorando tras la puerta.

Por razones obvias, no podía entrar al baño a consolarla, aunque lo deseaba muchísimo. Así que la esperó contra la pared, sufriendo al escuchar sus sollozos. Cada tanto, varias jovencitas ingresaban al sanitario, observando antes a Puck confundidas. Él les hizo caso omiso, tenía un objetivo y lo iba a cumplir.

Unos cuantos minutos luego, la rubia por fin salió. Estaba un poco colorada, y sus ojos también se veían rojos por las lágrimas. Aquello a Puck lo destruyó. La chica comenzó a caminar, sin advertir la presencia del joven porque sólo miraba el suelo. No quería que los demás la viesen así, arruinaría su reputación.

- ¡Quinn! – la llamó cuando juntó el valor necesario. Ella se volteó y allí lo encontró, mirándola fijamente. Él se le acercó. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sss..í. – tartamudeó. - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- Te escuché. Estuviste llorando.

- ¿Yo? Yo no... – él la detuvo, situando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

- Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí. Ven, salgamos de esta prisión que llaman colegio y sentémonos afuera.

Ella obedeció, casi sin notar que Puck la había tomado de la mano. Se sentaron sobre el cordón de la vereda, sin todavía haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

- No tienes que hacer ésto... – murmuró la rubia.

- Es cierto. No tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero. – la corrigió él, despejando los dorados cabellos de su cara con dulzura. Ella sonrió. – No me gusta verte mal.

- Ya está, fue algo del momento. Me siento mejor, en serio.

- Quinn. – empezó él. - Por favor, si no te molesta, quisiera que me cuentes por qué llorabas.

- ¿Y por qué crees que te lo diría? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Sólo me gustaría ayudarte, eso es todo...

- ¿Qué pasó con Noah Puckerman? Éste no eres tú, interesándote por los sentimientos de los demás.

- En eso también tienes razón. Pero el caso es que tú no eres alguien más para mí. – Quinn la miró perpleja, sorprendida por aquella afirmación. – Puedes mirarme así si quieres, pero en el fondo tú sabes cuánto... – _te amo,_ pensó. - me importas.

- Gracias. – pronunció ella con una leve sonrisa. – Está bien, te lo contaré. Pero más te vale que ésto quede entre nosotros. – le advirtió mientras él asentía embobado por su belleza. – Últimamente no siento razones de existir. Sólo mírame Puck, mi padre me echó de mi casa. No lo he visto desde entonces. Di a luz a mi... – ella lo miró recordando quién era el padre. – nuestra hija y no la pude ver por más que por un par de horas. Empecé una relación, me enamoré. Y terminé volviendo a engañar como la última vez. Tampoco lo reconocí, y por esa razón Sam terminó conmigo. Soy un desastre. – afirmó mirando a otro lado, avergonzada, con una lágrima derramándose por sus ojos.

Puck instantáneamente se la secó con el mismo dedo que hace un rato. Tomó a Quinn por la cabeza para decirle algo que necesitaba que se grabase en su subconsciente a la perfección.

- No eres un desastre. Eres todo menos un desastre. Todos nos equivocamos, te lo dice el rey de los errores. Pero se que eres una gran persona Quinn. Creo en ti. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Ella no se resistió. Aquellas palabras, aquella corta distancia que los separaba, aquellos hermosos ojos color café. Se acercó aún más, si eso era posible, y lo besó con fuerza. Él había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento que tardo algunos segundos en cerrar los ojos para corroborar que en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Quinn lo estaba besando.

Él se dejó llevar, introduciendo su lengua en la exquisita boca de la rubia. Ella sonrió, aún besándolo cada vez más apasionadamente. También había esperado con ansias ese momento, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón. Se había engañado a si misma con Sam y la última vez con Finn, cuando había solo un hombre que de verdad la volvía loca. Noah Puckerman.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían, los brazos de ambos habían cambiado de lugar, rodeándose mutuamente. No querían dejar espacio alguno sin estar juntos. Aquél momento era perfectamente único.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, - para respirar claro, sino quién sabe hasta cuándo hubiesen seguido - , se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

- Eres maravillosa Q. – afirmó él con la respiración entrecortada y ella rió con dulzura.

- Tu también. – Puck la besó en la frente, para luego acariciar sus cabellos de tan adictiva fragancia.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que ahora no estás traicionando a nadie, estás disponible. Y por esa misma razón es que puedo hacerte ésta pregunta. – ella lo siguió mirando, esperando ansiosa por saber cuál era. – Quinn Fabray, ¿me darías el placer de ser mi novia?

Ella rompió en una alegre carcajada, sentándose sobre las fuertes piernas del muchacho que no había dejado de abrazarla.

- Sería un honor. – contestó ella sonriente, y enseguida los labios del judío atraparon los suyos.

Él le había traído la felicidad de vuelta, era la pieza que tanto había buscado para iluminar su alma otra vez. Estar junto a él, no se comparaba a ninguno de los demás chicos. Porque estaba enamorada, ahí yacía la diferencia. Y era idéntico el sentimiento de Puck hacia ella. Ahora, el rompecabezas estaba completo al fin.


End file.
